Timmy Vs Yugioh!
by Yugioh-Freak1
Summary: Timmy Turner gets hooked on Yugioh! But something happens that makes him want to forget about Yugioh! First Chapter up. R+R Plz.
1. Intro

Timmy and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards  
Me: Hi! I am here to tell you the story of why Timmy dislikes Yu-Gi-Oh Cards!  
  
Timmy: Did someone say Yu-Gi-Oh?????  
  
Me: Ummm.... No! Let's get on with the disclaimer!!!!!  
  
Cosmo: Hi! I'm Cosmo!  
  
Wanda: And I'm Wanda!  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: WhiteRangerPower does not own us or Timmy or Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Timmy: Did someone mention Yu-Gi-Oh?????  
Cosmo: Uh.... we'll be back after the first few minutes of this episode!  
(Timmy is in his room very bored while watching TV.)  
  
Some TV Guy: Heeeeyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you bored to death???? Can't think of anything to do????  
  
Timmy: Gee looks like we got a psychic fortune teller...  
  
TV Guy: Hey Smart Mouth just keep listening!! We have a new big thing here today it is called Yu-Gi-Oh!!! The "in" thing around here today! Just call 1-800-yuug-ioh! To get some cool Yu-Gi-Oh cards sent to you!!! And you may just win a free Exodia piece!!!! 3000.00 shipping and handling.  
  
Timmy: Wow!!! This Yu-Gi-Oh thing sounds cool! But I don't have enough money to buy cards! Cosmo! Wanda! Where are you?? I have a wish to make!!!  
  
TV Guy: Or you could just make a wish that you had every Yu-Gi-Oh card in the world!  
  
Timmy: *Turns off TV* That guy is getting on my nerves!  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda are trying to hide from Timmy in the closet because they know his will wish for lots of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.)  
  
Timmy: Cosmo!!!! Wanda!!! Where are you??? *opens the closet door.*  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda fall out.)  
  
Cosmo: Hey Timmy!  
  
Timmy(angry):Were you hiding in the closet to prevent me from wishing for something again??  
  
Cosmo: No...... Yes.......  
  
Timmy: Ok........ I wish that I had all the Yu-Gi-Oh cards ever made!!!! Even if they are Japanese!!!! Or Chinese!!!! Or Asian!!!!  
  
Cosmo: Or Monkian!!!!  
  
Timmy and Wanda: o.O  
  
Cosmo: What?????  
Cosmo: We're back from Part One of the Episode called  
  
"Why Timmy Dislikes Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
Timmy: Did someone say Yu-Gi-Oh????  
Cosmo, Wanda, and WhiteRangerPower: Uh..... Bye!!  
(Notes: This is only Chapter One... Please give me good reviews to encourage me to write more!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. Timmy vs Vicky then back to Yugioh!

Why Timmy Dislikes Yugioh Chapter 2  
  
Wishes Backfire!  
Yugioh-Freak: Hey people! I changed my name to Yugioh-Freak! Well since its been a while I decided to show you Chapter 2 of my story about why Timmy hates Yugioh!!!!!  
Timmy: I WISH I HAD ALL THE YUGIOH CARDS IN THE....  
Cosmo and Wanda: Hi! We're Cosmo and Wanda. Yugioh-Freak doesn't own Yugioh or The Fairly OddParents! We have to get Timmy out before something backfires!  
  
Timmy: I wish I was with the cast of Yugi....  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
*Timmy has just wished that he was with Yugi and his Friends*  
Timmy: Wow! This is what Yugioh is??  
Yami: It's Time To Du... What are you doing here?  
Timmy: Hi! I'm Timmy Turner and I'm  
  
(Vicky pulls out her tape recorder.)  
  
Deep Voice: A girl!  
Timmy: What?!? I'm not a girl!  
  
Timmy Recording: Hi! I'm Timmy Turner and I'm.... (switches recorder) a girl!  
  
Yami: Well this is strange.  
  
Timmy: GRRRRRR!!! I WISH VICKY WAS DEAD!!!!!  
Vicky: Feeling..... feeling.... SICK! (throws up till she dies)  
  
Timmy: Thanks.... Hello Yugi! Can I be your best friend??  
  
Yami: (snicker) why of (snicker) cour... cour.... SAHHAHAHAHAHAH.  
Timmy: What now????!!!!  
Vicky: Come see the boy wearing Summer Pink Barbie Panties!!!!  
  
Timmy: I thought she was dead!  
Cosmo: Wicked Witch of the West!!!!  
Timmy: Where is the water?  
  
(Timmy throws water on Vicky.)  
Vicky: AHHH!!! I'm melting! Who ever thought that a boy who wears panties could ever destroy my beautiful wickedness?  
  
Yami: Uh... Probably, Yugioh-Freak since he wrote this Fic.  
Timmy: Am I having fun yet?  
Tea: Oh my gosh!!! Look at that boy in panties!!! Hahahahahahaha! Come on everyone lets point, stare, and laugh at this boy!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone starts laughing. Including Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy then wishes he was home.)  
  
(A/N/ You think that is the end? Well not quite!)  
  
Timmy: I wish I had all the Yugioh cards in the world.  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish.)  
  
(Timmy is Dueling Chester and A.J.)  
  
Chester: I attack your Skull Servant with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Which reduces your Life Points to zero.  
  
Timmy: Get out of my house and never mention Yugioh, Again!  
Yugioh-Freak: Thanks for reading my Fic. Sorry if you don't like it. From my name you know I am a Yugioh fan right?  
  
Timmy: Aha! You said Yugioh! I'm gonna bruise you! I wish I had a lifelike version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy him! *ding*  
  
Yugioh-Freak: This is Yugioh-Freak saying! I want my mommy!!!! 


End file.
